Serena's Destiny
by Alison101cutie
Summary: Some girl name Destiney shows up and also a new sailor scout. Not only that a few more people show up and a new enemy on top of that. This is while they are trying to finish the Junior year.
1. A new Year and a new Girl

It's been a year since their battle with sailor galaxia and the sailor scouts are in their junior year of high school.

"I can't believe we have made it to our junior year" Serena said very loudly

"Yea I really can't believe you made it"

"Raye how can you say that Serena has worked very hard" Amy said looking very serious until everyone started to laugh.

"HEY that is not funny!" Serena thinks to her self_ it's been very peaceful every since our last battle but this can not last long but might as well enjoy it and I am so glad I have my Darien here and not somewhere else._

Lita notices the time "hey it's almost time to go in, see you later Raye"

"Bye everyone good luck in class" Raye says rushing back to her school.

"Hey everyone sorry I am late" "it's about time you showed up Mina even Serena was on time" "Well sorry Amy but Artemis forgot to wake me up"

"Hey Lita did you see what class we are all in" Serena said so excited "Yea we all got Ms. Delgado and I heard see is a really nice teacher"

"Class please take your seats. I am Ms. Delgado and I will like to introduce a new student her name is Destiny and she has come a long way so please make her fell welcomed"

Just as Destiny walked into the room Serena felt a strong burst of energy. Serena looked at the girl who had the same pigtails as Serena except they were in the shape of hearts and her hair was white and her eyes were also white. At that time everyone looked at Destiny as if she were the most Precious thing in the world.

At the end of class everyone introduced themselves "Hi I'm Serena and this is Mina, Amy, and Lita. We'd you care to join us at the park" "sure my mom says to make new friends, thank you for being nice to me."

"hey everyone how was class" "hey Raye you made it. this is Destine and we were all going to the park now would you like to come" Lita said while the two girls shook hands " sure i'd love to come and it's nice to meet you Destiny" "Nice to meet you too Raye."

The whole time they were in the park Serena stared at her and thought _she looks like me and I fell a strange power when I touch her. Who is she and where did she come from I must know more about her. _

"Sorry everyone but I must go home it is getting late and my mom must be worried but it was nice to meet all of you and I hope we can all baa Friends."

As Destiny walked away the burst of energy Serena felt went away.


	2. A new enemy and Cosmos

The next day Serena was the one that was late and when she walked in she saw Ms. Delgado intoduce three new people except they weren't new to her.

"class this is Seyia, Yaten, and Taiki you might now them from there history in music but now they are here to learn so please don't bother them to much"

"sorry i'm late" "ah Serena it is nice for you to finally join us" Just than Serena was shocked and happy they were back but wonder if they came back because there was trouble again.

when she looked at Seyia she saw him looking at Destiny but she was doing something and didn't notice him she also saw that he wasn't the only one looking at her because Yaten also noticed her.

everyone took their seats and Serean really wanted to know why they where here so did the others so after school they all meet.

Taiki explaned they were her on vacation just two relax because there was to much going on in there planet. "ok cool mabe now we can all hang out" Lita said just than Destiny walked up. "hi everyone" "hey Destinyhow is it going" Mina said "fine and i am finaly getting use to my home." "Destiny this is Seyia, Yaten, and Taiki you probably saw them this morning." yea i did and it's nice to meet you" "same here" Seyia said.

"hey are you Serena's sister because you look a lot like her" Yaten said "well no but it is odd we do look alike in some ways but i bet we are completly differant.

"hey Destiny wuld you like to join our study group"Amy said "please don"t start with that" Lita said "why not" "because school just started" "but there is always time to study" "just not now" "I would love to join but i think Lita is a little right it's too early and there are a few things i have to do so I will see you guys later" "see ya later Destiny" Mina said.

"who is she" Seyia said "i don't know the only thing we really knw about her is her name that's all" Serena said "she seems mysterious but i would like to know more about her" "we all would like to know more about her"amy said "I want to know where she came from and who she is because i feel a strang energy near her" "what do you mean" Taiki said "i don't know i just feel a strange power"

"aaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh"

"what was that" Mina said "i don't knw but it ame from that way we should cheek it out"

When they arrived at the place where the noise came from they all saw a strange woman not just a woman many womenthere were all attacking a group of kids.

"run away" it was Sailor mars "everyone transform" and one by one they all transformed including the sailor stars

Each one of them attached but the women kept coming soon it was too much for them to handle. than an attack came from nowhere it was sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn but there was too many "is this a new enemy" said Mars

then Serena saw a Red rose it was tuxedo mask he helped the sailor scouts firght but nothing made the evil women go away

meanwhile...

_should i help them or should i let them handle this by themselves. i have to help them. NO let me watch they might need my power eventually but not now. who is this enemy and i am sure Sailor moon can do this i believe in her she has to doo this. what she needs to know is the enemy is steling souls._

_they are in big trouble now i have to help them._

COSMOS POWER

suddenly all the women disappered and every one looked at the strange power that was coming from this girl. she looked like a sailor scout but is she one. and than she disappered

"who is she and what just happened, what was that power it was so strong" Serena said _COSMOS POWER what is that and what is that power_

everyone looked around to see what happened and were the girl went

After that big fight Serena, Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye, Seyia, Yaten, Taiki and Darien all went to Raye's house to discuss this girl that helped them

"hey everyone" it was Destiny "i came to join your study group is that ok" "yea come on"

When she enterend the room serena faited and everyone gatered around her to see what just happened.


	3. Destiny's Energy

"are you okay Serena" "yea but can you answer one Question for me Destiny" "what is it?"

"WHO ARE YOU"

Destiny looked at her with shook and she stood up and left while a tear fell down.

know everyone was wondering what just happened "why did she leave"Seyian said just than Serena went out to follow Destiny "Where are you going Serena.

"leave me alone Serena" Destiny said

"why won't you answer my questin" than the tears came and Destiny feel to the ground while crying

"do you feel it"

"Feel what" Serena thougth _does she feel the same thing i feel when i am near here. can she feel that strange but powerful energy_

meanwhile in the Raye's house...

"what just happened" Raye said

"I don't Know" Darien said "but i did feel a strange energy when that girl walked into the room" "so did i" Amy said and than everyone admitted that they felt the strange energy

"Should we go see what's going on outside" Mina said and everyone followed her outside

when they went outside they found Serena next to Destiny on thr floor and Destiny was crying "dose everyone feel the energy" "i don't know" that's all they heard than Destiny took Serena's hand and than everyone felt it.

"what was that it felt warm and sweet" Lita said and everyne looked shooked.

than Destiny left running

later Serena went over to Darien's house

"Hey Darien"

"hey Bunny what did you feel before"

"a strong energy a very powerful one and it came From Destiny"

"how can you be so sure it came from her"

"because i felt it when i touched her, she couldn't even tell me who she was. Did you feel it Darien"

"yes i did but mabe you should leave her alone for a while"

"Why i want to know who she is and Darien its getting late so mabe i should go"

"ok i will see another day and Serena just leave her alone for a while ok"

"fine i guess i will"

That night all Serena thought about was Destiny she evee wondered why her namer was Destiny.


	4. Sailor Cosmos

The next day at schol Destiny wasn't there and they worried if it was because of what happend yesterday

"i hope she ok and we did not scare her off"Lita said to Yaten

"i don't think we scared her i think she just needs some time to think."

"you might be right because it loks like Serena is in deep thought"

they both walked up to Serena who looked very sad and worried. she kept thing about the energy. she could not get it out of her head. she especilly can't get out the way she yelled at her. _she probably hates me i knw i would i can't believe i treated her like that i have t find her so i can apologize to her but mabe i should take Darien's advice and leave her alone for a while. _Lita and Yaten still looking at Serena wondered what they can do to help her then.

"hey guys" Serena lost her tought when Seyia came

'Hey" yaten said

"taiki and Amy are staying after school to do some extra work what book worms don't you think"

"Yea and that means now we don't have to go to study group finaly a day to relax because studing can be a real bore sometines"Lita said "hey Serena you want to do something fun today mabe it can get your mind out of what yur thiking"

"sure that whould be awsome" "can i come too" "sure Yaten, would you like to come to Seyia" "no i have something to do"After that Seyia left and the others went out to their fun day

_Following Seyia_

_were can i find Destiny i really_ want to know what happend _yesterday and i want to make sure she is okay. she is also very prettyand has a sweet touch _Just than Seyia bummed into someone he was lookin for in the park

"are you ok i am so sorry"just than he felt it as he helped her up

"i'm fine what do yu want from me"

"can we just talk for a little i want to know who you are"

"well i can't tell you everything but will you settle for the things i can tell you"

"sure but should we go somewhere and my first question is why weren't you at school today"

"well i wasn't at school because i didn't want to face all of you guys also because i know everyone would ask me a lot of questions and i might not be able to answer everyone. You should also know i don't know a lot about myself and i don't really know where i came from.

after the first question they both walked up to a park bench and Destiny began to anwser most of his questions one of his questions was why she didn't answer Serena yesturday

"well i couldn't answer"

"what does that mean"

"the Question was to hard who am i, i can't answer that cause i don't know who i am the only thing i know is that..."

"that... what"

"i am sorry but that is all i can tell you now i must go"

When they both got up they saw each other gasing into one another's eyes slow moving towards each other. than the both stopped but then they saw each other's connection

"so i should go and you probably need to catch up with the others"

"well not really but it's ok if you have to go and hey maybe when can do this again like a date"

"sure i guess we could go on a date one day"

"wait are made at us and do you hate us"

"no, see you later"

After Destiny left Seyia was alone thing_ it's nice i know something about her but she is still very mysterious and i still wan to know more about her and i kinda like her should that be a problm and thank god she does nooy hate any one of us_

_"_Hey Seyia"

"hey Amy and Taiki how was your work at school"

"it was kinda hard" Taiki said

"wow something was actual hard for you two that's a first"

"yea you maybe right and look just on time look everyone else is coming"Amy said

"hey how was your day"Seyia said

"it was fun so what did you do all day Seyia"

"well if you guys must know i saw Destiny"

"Why"Serena said

"well i can't tell you but i can say she is not made at us and she doesn't hate anyone of us"

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME"

"what was that we have to go help that person"

When they arrived they saw a strange woman taking someone's soul "dose this soul have the COSMOS POWER no it does not so useless"

"we should transform" Serena said

each one transfored and attacked the woman

"who are you" Sailor star maker said

"I am Dark Melody and i work for the queen of the dark"

than a light came

"what was that" Said Dark Melody

"I am Sailor Cosmos and i protect the soul of the people and have taken this mans soul so i am determind to get it back"

everyone looked at sailor cosmos so did Tuxdeo mask wh just a few attacks dark Melody was gone and the soul was back

now the question is WHO IS SAILOR COSMOS?


	5. Serena's dream

**in Raye's temple **the girls have a sleepover

"it's good we know what the enemy's after but who is sailor cosmos" Raye said " and why is the enemy after souls what could she possibly want with someone's soul" "i don't know but we have to stop this enemy""your right lita we have to stop them but what do we do about this Coamos person" "i don't but first we will have to find out who she is, hey amy did you get anything from the attack"

"the one thing i have is that she had a very strong energy even stronger than sailor moon, its way powerful and it helped. she also said she is the protecter of souls that means she is not an enemy, she wants to protect the people."

"serena are you okay you aren't really talking" mina said

"it's nothing i just can't get the image of the new scout out of my head and her power"

"hey guys it's getting late we should all get some rest it's been a long day" "your right Raye we should" and with that everyone went to sleep

* * *

><p><strong><span>Serena's Dream<span>**

Serena's dream was abut her and Daren's wedding. it was a beautiful day and it was on the moon kingdom. all her friend's had come and she looked wonderful in her dress. everyne was happy ane cheering. When they where just about to say i do an attack happened and Serena saw all her friend's souls leaving their bodies even the love of her life then everything was gone from her

"what happened were is everone, i am so scared i feel alone"

"sailor moon don't be afraid i am here"

"wh are you"

"i am Sailor cosmos and i have come to your dream t tell you who i am and where i came from. i am sorry i ruined your dream but this is the only way i can tell you"

"i come from beynod the galaxy and i protect the souls fo people my power comes from souls and life"

"so are you any enemy or are you one of us"

"i am one of you i come to protect the people and the sailor scouts and i come to help you, please you and your friend's must trust me"

"i already trust you and i will make sure my friends do to"

"thank you and now let me tell you about the enemy she is very dangerus and powerful. Dark melody is one of her followers and her power comes from her."

"who, who is the enemy?"

"she is queen of the dark her name is Queen Melanie and whats to find the cosmic soul that is why she takes them"

"but why"

"for power" "sailor moon there is one thing i must tell you before i go"

"what is it"

"trust you Destiny and believe in her"

"what does that mean?"

just than sailor cosmos vanished and Serena woke up and than she whispered to herself

_"sailor cosmos i do trust but what Destiny do i trust or believe." _

* * *

><p><strong>next chapter<strong> Seyia's date


End file.
